Organic light-emitting (OLED) display apparatus is a self-light-emitting type of display apparatus. Because the OLED display apparatus does not require an external light source, the OLED display apparatus may be lightweight, and ultrathin. Further, comparing with LCD display apparatus, the OLED display apparatus has a wide viewing-angle, high contrast, and fast response. With the development of the display technology, the OLED display apparatus has become more and more widely used.
Currently, the OLED display apparatus includes two types. One type of the OLED display apparatus includes a plurality of sub-pixels; and one sub-pixel emits only one color of a plurality of colors. Because the light emitted from each sub-pixel of the OLED display apparatus is a monochromatic light, the OLED display apparatus does not need a color film. The other type of OLED display apparatus also includes a plurality of sub-pixels, and each sub-pixel emits a white light. Thus, it requires a color film to filter the white light to obtain monochromatic light.
FIG. 1 illustrates an existing structure of photo spacers; and FIG. 2 illustrates another existing structure of photo spacers. In FIG. 1, the photo spacers 115 are disposed between corners of adjacent sub-pixels. That is, a circular photo spacer 115 is disposed close to a corner of the opening 117. In FIG. 2, the photo spacers 116 are disposed between sides of adjacent sub-pixels 118. That is, a circular photo spacer 116 is disposed close to the middle of a side of the sub-pixel 118. The photo spacers (115 or 116) contact with a mask during an evaporation process; and support the mask.
The light-emitting layer in an OLED display apparatus is usually formed by an evaporation process. During the evaporation process, overlapping regions of light-emitting materials may be formed. When each sub-pixel emits a different color in the OLED display apparatus, the overlapped light-emitting materials would generate color-mixing issues. Thus, the display quality of the OLED display apparatus is adversely affected.
The disclosed apparatus and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.